An Optical Transport Network (OTN) is comprised of a plurality of switch nodes linked together to form a network. The OTN includes a data layer, a digital layer, and an optical layer. The optical layer contains multiple sub-layers. OTN structure, architecture, and modeling are further described in the International Telecommunication Union recommendations, including ITU-T G.709, ITU-T G.872, and ITU-T G.805, which are well known in the art. In general, the OTN is a combination of the benefits of SONET/SDH technology and dense wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) technology (optics).
The construction and operation of switch nodes (also referred to as “nodes”) in the OTN is well known in the art. In general, the nodes of an OTN are generally provided with a control module, input interface(s) and output interface(s). The control modules of the nodes in the OTN function together to aid in the control and management of the OTN. The control modules can run a variety of protocols for conducting the control and management (i.e. Operation, Administration and Maintenance—referred to as OAM) of the OTN. One prominent protocol is referred to in the art as Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS).
Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS) is a type of protocol which extends multiprotocol label switching (MLS) to encompass network schemes based upon time-division multiplexing (e.g. SONET/SDH, PDH, G.709), wavelength multiplexing, and spatial switching (e.g. incoming port or fiber to outgoing port or fiber). Multiplexing is when two or more signals or bit streams are transferred over a common channel.
Wave-division multiplexing is a type of multiplexing in which two or more optical carrier signals are multiplexed onto a single optical fiber by using different wavelengths (that is, colors) of laser light.
Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS) includes multiple types of label switched paths including protection and recovery mechanisms which specify (1) working connections within a network having multiple nodes and communication links for transmitting data between a headend node and a tail end node; and (2) protecting connections specifying a different group of nodes and/or communication links for transmitting data between the headend node to the tail end node in the event that one or more of the working connections fail. Working connections may also be referred to as working paths. Protecting connections may also be referred to as recovery paths and/or protecting paths and/or protection paths. A first node of a path may be referred to as a headend node or a source node. A last node of a path may be referred to as a tail end node or end node or destination node. The headend node or tail end node initially selects to receive data over the working connection (such as an optical channel data unit label switched path) and, if a working connection fails, the headend node or tail end node may select a protecting connection for passing data within the network. The set up and activation of the protecting connections may be referred to as restoration or protection.
Lightpaths are optical connections carried over a wavelength, end to end, from a source node to a destination node in an optical transport network (OTN). Typically, the lightpaths pass through intermediate links and intermediate nodes in the OTN. At the intermediate nodes, the lightpaths may be routed and switched from one intermediate link to another intermediate link. In some cases, lightpaths may be converted from one wavelength to another wavelength at the intermediate nodes.
As previously mentioned, optical transport networks (OTN) have multiple layers including a data packet layer, a digital layer, and an optical layer (also referred to as a photonic layer). The data and digital layers include an optical channel transport unit (OTU) sub-layer and an optical channel data unit (ODU) sub-layer. The optical layer has multiple sub-layers, including the Optical Channel (OCh) layer, the Optical Multiplex Section (OMS) layer, and the Optical Transmission Section (OTS) layer. The optical layer provides optical connections, also referred to as optical channels or lightpaths, to other layers, such as the electronic layer. The optical layer performs multiple functions, such as monitoring network performance, multiplexing wavelengths, and switching and routing wavelengths. The Optical Channel (OCh) layer manages end-to-end routing of the lightpaths through the optical transport network (OTN). The Optical Multiplex Section (OMS) layer network provides the transport of optical channels through an optical multiplex section trail between access points. The Optical Transmission Section (OTS) layer network provides for the transport of an optical multiplex section through an optical transmission section trail between access points. The OCh layer, the OMS layer, and the OTS layer have overhead which may be used for management purposes. The overhead may be transported in an Optical Supervisory Channel (OSC).
The Optical Supervisory Channel (OSC) is an additional wavelength that is adapted to carry information about the network and may be used for management functions. The OSC is carried on a different wavelength than wavelengths carrying actual data traffic and is an out-of-band channel. Typically, the OSC is used hop-by-hop and is terminated and restarted at every node.
The International Telecommunications Union (ITU) recommendation ITU-T G.709 further defines the OTS, OMS and OCh layers and recommends use of the OSC to carry overhead corresponding to the layers. Additionally, ITU-T recommendation G.872 specifies defects for the OTS, OMS, and OCh layers as well as specifying Operation, Administration & Maintenance (OAM) requirements.
ITU-T recommendations suggest that the OSC utilize a Synchronous Transport Signal (STS) Optical Carrier transmission rate OC-3. Optical Carrier transmission rates are a standardized set of specifications of transmission bandwidth for digital signals that can be carried on fiber optic networks. The OC-3 frame contains three column-interleaved STS Level 1 (STS-1) frames; therefore, the line overhead consists of an array of six rows by nine columns (that is, bytes). The OC-3 frame format is further defined in Telecordia's Generic Requirements GR-253, “Synchronous Optical Network Common Generic Criteria,” Issue 4. The OC-3 frame format contains a transport overhead portion. Within the transport overhead portion, bytes designated as D4, D5, D6, D7, D8, D9, D10, D11, and D12 are defined by GR-253 for use by Data Communication Channel (DCC).
The patent application identified by U.S. Ser. No. 13/452,413, titled “OPTICAL LAYER STATUS EXCHANGE OVER OSC—OAM METHOD FOR ROADM NETWORKS” filed on Apr. 20, 2012, discloses methods for supporting OAM functions for the optical layers, for example, for carrying defect information and overhead in the OSC. The application discloses methodology and apparatuses for supporting OAM functions such as continuity, connectivity, and signal quality supervision for optical layers. The methodology discloses mapping optical layer overhead OAM information to specific overhead bits and assigning the overhead bits to specific OSC overhead bytes. This provides reliable exchange of overhead bytes over OSC between nodes.
However, current systems and publications do not disclose mechanisms for optical layer recovery (e.g. protection and/or restoration). Current protocols define mechanisms for supporting protection in digital layers (SDH, OTN Networks) such as GR-253 and G.873.1; however, optical nodes may not have access to the digital layer. Further, there are no protocols for supporting protection functions in optical layers (OMS & OCh layers).
In the past, restoration systems would detect and localize a failure, calculate a restore path (or select from a pre-calculated list of restore paths based upon preference), signal for the restore path to determine whether the restore path was available, and then activate the restore path and manage optical power end to end. The activation of the restore path used a serial process in which nodes along the restore path were signaled in a serial manner due to distributed power controls. This requires the head-end node to receive information and updates of information from the nodes in the network, including each of the nodes in the restore path during the restoration process. Obtaining the information from the nodes in the network, and signaling and activating the nodes in a serial manner was a time-consuming process.
The present disclosure addresses these deficiencies utilizing a controller that controls all nodes in a restore path, in a parallel fashion, for faster restoration of the restore path.